just a other day in highschool
by tornupgurl
Summary: What Miroku hitting kagome and shes not doing any thing about it? Kagome raped and abused? kagome is a Goth plus a dark miko And left in command of the nightshades cause her boyfriend? Why is kagome a stripper? Why does that kid shippou mom? Will she fin
1. Default Chapter

Hi im Lola  
  
New fic hope u enjoy  
  
Don't own inuyasha I wouldn't want to cause duh im his younger sister while my our other sister Serena is the second oldest.  
  
What Miroku hitting kagome and shes not doing any thing about it? Kagome raped and abused? kagome is a Goth plus a dark miko And left in command of the nightshades cause her boyfriend? Why is kagome a stripper? Why does that kid shippou mom? Will she find love after her bad past will miroku even allow it? inuyasha falls for her but cant love her cause one hes afraid ? plus inuyasha a rival of the nightshade and doesn't even know it?. And sangos falling for miroku but would she want to go out with him? while rin cant chose between here past love or sota. who is shippous dad? Shippou in puppy love? Whats up with all this? Will all this drama end? Who know  
  
-------------------------------Intros to characters-------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------the Shikon and Tama-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome shikon  
  
Age: 16 ½  
  
Nick: Selene  
  
; Job; stripper, student at Tokyo high , command of the night shade, and the protector of the jewel of four souls  
  
weapons: dark miko powers, bow n arrows, and sword of poison and guns  
  
: She is a Goth and a dark miko  
  
Hobbies love to take care of her little brother, her son and making trouble to both of her half older brothers (a/n sota he's old so is rin), doing drugs, drinking, and singing  
  
Looks: long black hair with red highlights , brown eyes, a him tattoo on her left top breast which is a heart and blood pouring from it ,a dragon tattoo on her midriff piercing 2holes in each ear belly button ring and a tongue ring mostly a vibrating one always wearing leather or something black blood red no light colors only dark good body (a/n she has to be a good body to be a stripper)   
  
related to; Miroku Tama(a/n but ppl don't know only the family everyone will later in the fic), Sota Tama, Shippou Shikon,   
  
Relationships: single  
  
was with Don but he got arrested .  
  
Has a major crush on inuyasha  
  
Miroku Tama  
  
Age:18  
  
Nick player, hentai,monk  
  
Job player of Tokyo high, bartender, protecting his younger siblings, and second command of the Demon Klan  
  
Weapons: staff, monk powers, and guns  
  
:he's a monk with a cruse in his right hand (a/n the wind tunnel) player (a/n need I say more) and a little punk  
  
Hobbies: making sure all his family and friends are safe, being a hentai (a/n u get the idea right?) trying to get kagome help with her drinking ,drug, and gang problem playing his baby bass ,and trying to hook up with sango  
  
Looks: black long but not that long always keeps it up in a low ponytail ears pierced, brown eyes, wears baggy jeans and dark colored button up shirts with tank tops wear on both hands gloves with pray beads wrapped around his right hand, and a kagome ,sota, and shippous named tattooed on his arm  
  
Related to Kagome and shippou shikon(a/n again no one knows yet), Sota Tama,   
  
Relationships single at times  
  
gets many girls   
  
But really wants to hook up with sango lee  
  
Sota Tama  
  
Age: 17  
  
Nick: baby boi  
  
Job student of Tokyo high, bartender third in command of the nightshades  
  
Weapons: mage powers, guns, and staff   
  
He's a mage and a skater /stoner  
  
Hobbies: spending time with his girlfriend rin in secret , helping out with shippou ,  
  
Playing drums ,and having fun skateboarding  
  
Looks :looks like in the cartoon but hair grew out hair highlighter blonde in the front only, brown eyes, one ear pierced, and has rins named tattooed on his chest, always wearing skater punk clothes and a beanie with a skull or him on it  
  
Related to Kagome and shippou Shikon (a/n again no one knows except the family)  
  
Relationship : taken  
  
with rin lee but has to keep it a secret   
  
Shippou Shikon  
  
Age:3  
  
Nick-cutie  
  
Job: Just goes to preschool  
  
He is a full-blooded fox demon (a/n because don "the dad" was a special half fox demon that with the special blood let his child turn to full blooded fox demon )  
  
Weapons: fox powers, statues, and his tops  
  
Hobbies playing with ppl by tricking them with his shape shifting trick, playing video games, drawing, hanging out with sota and miroku, spending time with jewel, and making trouble to inuyasha  
  
Looks: looks the same in the cartoon but wears jeans and t-shirts  
  
Related Kagome shikon Sota and Miroku Tama and Don & Mickey lake (a/n I know its gay)  
  
Relationship likes jewel lee   
  
----------------------------------------------------the Lee family--------------------------------------  
  
Jewel Lee  
  
Age :3   
  
Nick snowy  
  
Job: Just goes to preschool, and defense classes   
  
She is a demon slayer in training  
  
Weapons: sword and fist fighting  
  
Hobbies playing with shippou and training   
  
Looks always puts her hair like rin in the cartoon on the side ponytail, and is a semi tomboy put wears dresses, blue eyes  
  
Related sango ,rin, and Katie lee  
  
Relationship: likes shippou Shikon  
  
Sango Lee  
  
Age 17  
  
Nick- boi  
  
Jobs: Student at Tokyo high , teaches defense classes, third in command of the demon Klan  
  
She is a demon slayer  
  
Weapons her hirokusto (spelling help would be nick plz) and fist fighting  
  
Hobbies hanging out with friends helping younger siblings , helping the Dk destroy the nightshades, hitting miroku for being a hentai  
  
Looks: low pony tail but when she fights high ponytail is a tomboy but will wear dresses or skirts when needed and has blue eyes   
  
Related rin,jewel, and aunty Katie lee  
  
Relationship : Single   
  
madly in love with miroku   
  
Rin Lee  
  
Age 16  
  
Nick-baby gurl  
  
Job Student at Tokyo High, helps teach defense class, and in charge of making newbies come to the dk   
  
She's a demon slayer  
  
Weapons her bladed fans (a/n like in mortal Kombat)  
  
Hobbies hanging around, teaches ppl defense classes, skate boarding keeping sotas and her relationship on the down low, and going on dates with sota  
  
Looks leaves her long black hair down, brown eyes , skater punk also like sota but not a stoner, pierced lip on the side and pierced ears   
  
Related to jewel,sango,and aunty Katie  
  
Relationship Taken  
  
was with Mickey Lake but broke heart  
  
Now with sota tama in secret   
  
Aunty Katie  
  
Age 30  
  
Job CEO of a bank  
  
She's an aunty to sango,rin and their friends and mom to jewel  
  
Weapons none  
  
Hobbies cooking and taking care of her family and their friends plus hers  
  
Looks blue eyes red hair mostly wear business suits or regular clothes  
  
Related to jewe,sango,and rin lee  
  
Relationship :Single   
  
none   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------Tanaka Family-------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha Tanaka ( a/n my story my rules)  
  
Age 18  
  
Nick dog boy  
  
Job student of Tokyo high in charge of the Demon Klan or dk  
  
He's a half dog demon   
  
Weapons his sword, claws, and guns  
  
Hobbies making trouble to ppl , destroying the nightshades, trying to get kikyo Lake away from him, practicing his sword, trying to find out kagomes past , and trying to get kagome to go out with him  
  
Looks: golden eyes silver hair wears punk and regular clothes like jeans and shit cute dog-ears   
  
Related to Sesshoumaru, Serena, May, Lola, Josh, Jay Tanaka  
  
Relationship single  
  
Was with Kikyo Lake till she broke his heart  
  
Wants to go with kagome shikon  
  
Sesshoumaru Tanaka  
  
Age 29  
  
Nick sessy  
  
Job lawyer and husband  
  
he's a full-blooded dog demon  
  
Weapons both of his swords, claws, and whip  
  
Hobbies work and spending time with his wife Julia   
  
Looks same as the cartoon but in modern clothes and suits  
  
Related to Serena, May, inuyasha, lola, Josh, jay Tanaka  
  
Relationship taken   
  
Mate to Jay  
  
Serena Tanaka  
  
Age:26  
  
Nick smiles  
  
Job Doctor  
  
Shes a full-blooded dog demon  
  
Weapons claws, whip, and sword of life  
  
Hobbies spending times with her mate Josh   
  
Looks silver hair tail like sessy pierced ears blues snowy eyes wears anything white and blue not really in to fashion always smiles  
  
Related to May, Lola, inuyasha, jay, and sessy Tanaka  
  
Relationship taken  
  
Mate to Josh  
  
Lola Tanaka  
  
Age 16 ½  
  
Nick death  
  
Job in the nightshades gang, against inuyasha and his gang and a student of Tokyo high, and a stripper with kagome  
  
Shes Goth half dog demon  
  
Weapons sword of death  
  
Looks dark dark blue eyes , black and silver hair, silver dog-ears with black tips   
  
Good body tattoo on her hipbone of a red moon to celebrate her b-day  
  
Pierced lips on the side pierced ears and tongue and always wear black  
  
Hobbies hanging out with kagome and the nightshades, singing backup for kagome and spending time with her mate to be Dave  
  
Related to May,sessy,inuyasha,sessy josh jay and Serena Tanaka   
  
Relationship taken  
  
Mate to be hopefully is Dave Forsythe  
  
Jay Tanaka   
  
Age 28  
  
Nick dragon  
  
Job lawyer with her mate sessy  
  
Shes a full-blooded dragon demon  
  
Weapons claws and whip  
  
Looks red hair like fire great body red eyes and wings that she can hide   
  
Hobbies work and spending time with sessy  
  
Related to May, inuyasha, josh, serena, lola Tanaka  
  
Relationship taken  
  
Mate to sesshourmaru  
  
Josh Tanaka  
  
Age 25  
  
Nick shadow  
  
Job CEO of stocks  
  
He's a full-blooded dog demon  
  
Weapons Claws and fist  
  
Looks shaved head , silver eyes , and is not in to fashion   
  
Hobbies spending time with his wife Serena  
  
Related to the Tanaka family  
  
Relationship taken  
  
Mate to Serena  
  
May Tanaka   
  
Age 40  
  
Nick grandma  
  
Job grandma to the Tanakas  
  
She is a full-blooded dog demon  
  
Weapons bow n arrow and claws  
  
Looks old silver hair and golden eyes  
  
Hobbies cooking and taking care of the family  
  
Related to the Tanakas  
  
Relationship single  
  
None  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------lake family--------------------------  
  
Kikyo Lake  
  
Age 17  
  
Nick kiki   
  
Job slut of the school and stripper   
  
Shes a preppy bad miko  
  
Weapons bows n arrow  
  
Looks like in the cartoon except sluttish clothes  
  
Hobbies sleeping with everyone  
  
Related to the Lakes  
  
Relationship taken 24 7  
  
Everyone that she makes them sleep with them  
  
Mickey Lake  
  
Age 18  
  
Nick mouse  
  
Job in jail  
  
Hes a drug dealer computer geek   
  
Weapons guns  
  
Looks like a druggies  
  
Hobbies doing drugs and sleeping  
  
Related to the lakes  
  
Relationship not yet  
  
Was with rin before  
  
Don Lake  
  
Age 20  
  
Nick Donny  
  
Job in jail  
  
Hes a drug dealer was in charge of the nightshades and half shape-shifting fox demon   
  
Hobbies doing drug and stuff  
  
Weapons claws and guns   
  
Looks black hair and a druggie  
  
Related to the lakes  
  
Relationship believes to be taken  
  
Thinks he still is with kagome   
  
----------------------------- Forsythe Family----------------------  
  
Dave Forsythe   
  
Age 17  
  
Nick grim   
  
Job protector of Selene and Donny along with brother  
  
He's a fighter a goth a day walker in other words a vampire who walks can walk in the sun  
  
Hobbies protecting Selene and spending time with his girlfriend  
  
Weapons his scythe gun and mind control   
  
Looks Long black hair always covers his face always wears black and blood red and always with his cigarette and has a red tattoo on his hand that he uses to summon his scythe from anywhere  
  
Related to Forsythe  
  
Relationship with Lola Tanaka   
  
Andrew Forsythe  
  
Age 17  
  
Nick angel  
  
Job same as Dave  
  
He's same as Dave  
  
Hobbies Same as Dave except no one to love  
  
Weapons- his gun that he will never use most of the time a long sword that can break any spell and form of anything like steel and stuff mind control mind reader  
  
Related to Dave  
  
Relationship with nobody but very over protective of kagome 


	2. highschool2

Hi Lola again   
  
Anyway to sum the story:  
  
What Miroku hitting kagome and she's not doing any thing about it? Kagome raped and abused? kagome is a Goth plus a dark miko And left in command of the nightshades cause her boyfriend? Why is kagome a stripper? Why does that kid shippou mom? Will she find love after her bad past will miroku even allow it? inuyasha falls for her but cant love her cause one he's afraid ? plus inuyasha a rival of the nightshade and doesn't even know it?. And sangos falling for miroku but would she want to go out with him? while rin cant chose between here past love or sota. who is shippous dad? Shippou in puppy love? Whats up with all this? Will all this drama end? Who know  
  
Now on with the fic but first  
  
telepathic  
  
flashbacks  
  
music   
  
--- scene change or hold up  
  
(a/n)-me  
  
"Please Donny don't do this " as a girl with black hair with tears and makeup go down her cheek. "YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF BITCH NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY AND ENJOY IT CAUSE YOU ARE A SLUT GOT IT". "daddy what are you doing to mommy?" as she stopped crying she said in a shaking voice "Shippou dear me and your daddy are talking how about u spend time over at aunty rose house just tell her me and daddy are talking k honey." "sure mommy bye daddy and mommy" "bye son"  
  
as shippou left he said " now kagome lets get back to what I was doing shall we." "Please Donny I won't talk about miroku any more please stop." "NO WAY BITCH" with theses 3 words all you can hear as you pass is slaps, punches , and crying of a lady who needs help." are you going to tell the cops what I did kagome?" with him holding her chin. " no Donny I would never do that" as tears flow. "that's my good girl now get dressed and cleaned up cause I have a special surprise for you I'll pick you up later babe." With theses last words he got dressed and left the house as he left a poor beaten naked girl to clean up . kagome got up and got dressed slowly thinking why am im doing this after I clean this mess im sure miroku will help me right? What am I thinking I cant go back to him he must hate me no he wont im related to him. That's what ill do I just run away from here with shippou. After kagome finished cleaning and putting on base on her body and packed bags called miroku.   
  
----------------------------------phone call------------------------------------------  
  
ring ring  
  
"hello"  
  
"um can I speak to miroku please?'  
  
"WHOS THIS WHO WANT TO TALK TO MY BABY?"  
  
in the back round you heard "clam down Lilly give me the phone"  
  
"sure baby here " "thanks babe"  
  
"now hello "  
  
"um miroku"  
  
"yes my dear"  
  
"miroku um can I come over with shippou?"  
  
"k-k-k agome"  
  
"yes miroku ill come by around 5 2morrow k"  
  
"sure but you sure you don't need a ride"  
  
"im sure ill be there soon "  
  
they exchange goodbyes   
  
Kagome knocks on the next door as she hear a voice "come right in kagome" "thanks rose were is he im going away for awhile" "good for you he's upstairs sleeping " thank you" she grabbed shippou upstairs and put him in the car with their stuff but the got stopped by the police   
  
"yes officer is there a problem" "Are you kagome shikon?" "why officer?" " We are looking for her to tell her that don lake has been put to jail for man slaughter but since he was my friend he told me to give you this" as the officer handed her a letter "thank you " "no Problem bye " "bye " she opened the letter and it read   
  
Dear Selene,  
  
I'm writing you this cause I will be in jail,  
  
I'm leaving you in your surprised the nightshades   
  
They are in yours, your brother sota, the Forsythe brothers, and in our son shippous hand   
  
Take care of him and the nightshades and remember you are still mine  
  
I want you to be my mate think about it and you will say yes  
  
Love Donny  
  
As tears go down her cheek she gets in the car and starts her 5-hour drive to her both her brothers open arms well she hopes anyway.  
  
Well till next time read and review bye bye 


End file.
